


An Odd Little Family

by BravoCube



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: The Turtles spend the morning with their extended family. A re upload that included a lot of me and my friend's OC's, but plenty of Turtle power as well~.





	An Odd Little Family

Leonardo stirred as he heard movement around his room. He kept his eyes closed listening to the sound. Had he been in the sewer, he would have been much more cautious and would have immediately looked around but he knew here he was safe. They were in Hazel and Makoto’s house.

This place always reminded Leonardo of the farmhouse. It was even in upstate New York, but it was significantly newer. Hazel and Makoto had moved in here about a year ago and currently him, his brothers, Master Splinter and even Clunk were staying there. They were visiting them for a bit. Actually..visiting wasn’t exactly the right word.

It was Spring and Spring always brought ungodly amounts of rain. A lot of rain wasn’t a good thing when you lived in the sewers though. In fact it was almost guaranteed that there would be flooding and that was what happened. A lot of things were ruined because of the flooding, an entire box of comics was ruined, one that Leonardo had yet to hear the end of.

It was nice staying here overall. Raphael could be free to roam where he wanted, Donatello had room to work on his bigger machines and Michelangelo had a seemingly endless house he could explore all he wanted. Splinter and Leonardo could even get in touch with nature and meditate with a nice breeze blowing by. There was also the fact that now they could see the stars at night, a view that the city normally denied it’s residents.

Everything was pretty good but there was one thing. Two smaller residents of this home that Leonardo honestly had trouble dealing with at times. It made him wish he had spent some more time around smaller children. Though he had to admit, he had developed a massive soft spot for them. Speaking of them, he knew for sure it was them that was moving around his room. He opened his eyes sitting up. “Alright I know it’s you. Come out.” He watched a stack of boxes waiting patiently.

After a few moments a small three year old girl came out tugging her three year old brother along. She crossed her arms and puffed out her chest trying to look tough. The boy on the other hand hid behind his sister looking very timid. Leonardo nodded to himself as they did this and did his best to make some sort of stern expression. “Didn’t your mother tell you not to wake anyone up?” Leonardo did his best to keep his tone often and not smile. It was kind of hard though, especially since these two reminded himself when he and his brothers were younger.

Sonya nodded. “Yeah but I wasn’t trying to wake you up! We were just playin! Not trying to wake you up.” Fao Lan looked in the other direction. “I..didn’t really want to come..” He mumbled softly. There was an awkward pause before Fao Lan spoke again. “Please don’t tell Mom Uncle Leo..I don’t care if I get in trouble but I don’t want Sonya to get in trouble..”

Damn it why did these two have to be so cute. He sighed and glanced at the clock. It was 8 AM. “Well..alright. It’s not that late so I’ll let you off with a warning. Sonya smiled widely and Fao Lan let out a huge sigh of relief. “Thank you Uncle Leonardo..” He mumbled shyly. Leonardo got up and stretched. It was so weird to be called that, it made him feel a little old. “No problem. Come on. I think it’s time we have breakfast. If we don’t hurry Uncle Raphael might eat it all.” Sonya gasped and ran past Leonardo before he had the chance to even walk out the door. “Noooo!” Sonya ran down the steps and Fao Lan ran after his sister. Leonardo followed after them seeing pretty much everyone in the kitchen or at the table. Sonya was hanging from Raphael’s arm. “Don’t eat all the pancakes!” She said shaking her legs around.

Raphael tried to wrestle away but the kid had a strong grip, even he had to admit that. “Kid I’m not I’m just trying to eat some dang cereal let go!” Hazel came into the room with more food and Sonya immediately let go hoping her mother hadn’t heard her. Hazel leaned downwards. “Now Sonya, you know you should share with guests. There’s plenty for everyone. There’s no need to be like that.” Hazel gently chastised her daughter, she didn’t even need to yell because immediately after that she hung her head. “I’m sorry Mommy..”

Leonardo watched Hazel with a smile on his face. It was like she was meant to be a mother. She knew just how to handle the children in a level headed way. Leonardo looked over into the living room only to see Makoto on the couch completely out. Hazel followed his gaze and sighed. “He worked hard keeping them quiet. They woke up pretty early this morning and Makoto’s been up since before the sun came out.”

Michelangelo crouched in front of Makoto. “Heh, Makoto has fought purple dragons, monsters and the shredder with barely a scratch but two twins knocked him out like this? We should put them against the bad guys.” Donatello laughed a bit at the joke and Makoto seemingly feeling someone talking to him. He blinked slowly and looked around like he had been dropped from some the sky. “Huh?” He mumbled sleepily.

Hazel walked over and kissed Makoto on the cheek. “Nothing sweetheart. Do you want to eat Breakfast?” Makoto still looked a bit dazed but he nodded regardless. “Okay..” He yawned and got up going to the table. “Donny no working at the table!” Hazel had just noticed the small helicopter. Donatello smiled a little. “If you say so.” He pulled out a remote control and clicked a button. The small helicopter hovered in the air. Donatello looked at Hazel hoping she’d be amused. “See! Not at the table anymore!”

Donatello was met with the blankest stare he had ever seen. “Turn it off wise guy.” Donatello sighed sadly and clicked the button. This didn’t do anything however which made the purple clad worry. “..U..Uh Oh..” He mumbled. “The remote isn’t working…” The small toy began to go out of control diving at anything and flying straight into things.

Minoru opened the door and what he saw was a blur. There was screaming about turning something off, a loud buzzing noise, someone mentioning they’re hair and green people with Makoto and Hazel? Minoru slowly and awkwardly closed the door. He turned to look back at Cinna.

“I don’t think now is the best time to see them.” He said softly. Cinna tilted her head. “Huh? Why?” Minoru shrugged. “They seem busy.” He grabbed Cinna’s hand and pulled her behind him.

“By the way..did any mutants escape from that government building you work with? Ones that look giant frogs?”

“...What?”

“Giant frogs.”

“What are you high?”

 

“I’m not even sure of that anymore Cinna...”


End file.
